Alcide Herveaux
|actor = Joe Manganiello (adult) Blake Michael (younger) "Thunder" (in wolf form) |firstappeared = It Hurts Me Too |lastappeared = Fire in the Hole}} Alcide Herveaux was a character on HBO's True Blood. He débuts in the third episode of the third season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Joe Manganiello and co-star Blake Michael. History Sookie's Bodyguard After being contacted by Eric Northman to keep an eye on Sookie Stackhouse, Alcide goes to Sookie's house. He introduces himself as Alcide and explains over tea that a dangerous gang of werewolves has taken root in Jackson, and his girlfriend recently left him for its leader. Alcide brings Sookie back to Jackson and takes her to the werewolf bar Lou Pine's, where she manages to pick up a lead from the thoughts of a biker named Gus. But when Gus tries to force himself on Sookie, Alcide has to jump in and rescue her. Sookie patches up a wound on Alcide's shoulder that he received in the fight at Lou Pine's, doing her best to repair his ego as well by mentioning that the werewolves had been drinking vampire blood. This disgusts Alcide, who's also worried about Debbie Pelt, his ex-fiancee who's now engaged to Coot. A bit of sexual tension builds between Alcide and Sookie, but they're interrupted by Sookie's cell phone. It's Bill, and he's calling to break up with her. Alcide does his best to console her in his tough-love kind of way, but this is a deep blow to Sookie. Sookie wakes up to breakfast with Alcide, who can't believe that she still wants to find Bill. He advises her to move on, but she's not taking any pointers from a guy still sleeping on the floor after his ex left with their bed. Alcide then calls his sister, who is a stylist, to help Sookie. When Alcide comes home, Sookie tells him the truth, and he agrees to go with her to Lou Pine's. Sookie - made over convincingly as a rocker chick - arrives at Lou Pine's with Alcide and quickly splits with him to do shots with some bikers at the bar. But when Debbie strides up and threatens Sookie, Alcide steps between them. Soon Alcide and Coot are facing off, but before they can get into a fight, the whole bar quiets down as Russell appears onstage. Speaking in German, he thanks the wolves for their support - then opens a vein to pour his blood into shot glasses. The bikers drink greedily as Russell departs, and Debbie is branded with the Operation Werewolf sigil. Everyone in the bar starts to shift, including Alcide, who barks at Sookie to escape while she can. Sookie wakes up to the sound of Alcide fighting with Debbie in his apartment. The werewolf's ex warns him that Russell will kill him if he tells anyone what he saw at Lou Pine's, and when she notices Sookie, Debbie loses her temper and has to be dragged out by Alcide. Sookie wants to find out more about Russell, but Alcide says he needs to confer with his packmaster. But when they go to meet the alpha dog, Colonel Flood, he says he's well aware of Russell's crew but there's nothing that can be done. The vampire king is too powerful, and Flood is scared, though he'll never admit it. After the two return to Alcide's apartment, Sookie is visited by Bill Compton who warns her that she is in danger and ask Alcide to take her away. Seconds later Russell and Cooter break in and Coot knocks out Alcide. The next morning Alcide enters Russell's estate in his wolf form to look for Sookie. He meets Tara Thornton, who was looking for a car for her escape with Sookie. After catching up with the scared Tara, the two realize they are on the same side. He and Tara take his truck to the "slave quarters" to get Sookie and Bill. Tara thinks Bill is dead but Sookie convinces them that he's still alive and she needs help moving him. As Alcide and Tara are helping Sookie, Debbie walks in with a gun. She and Alcide argue while Sookie and Tara watch on. Alcide tells Debbie that he knows she loved him at one point. She admits that she would have done anything for him but he wouldn't give her a baby. He apologizes but she says it is too late. They argue a bit more until Sookie screams and Tara tackles Debbie and pushes her against a wall. Debbie is disarmed and Alcide picks up the gun just as Cooter walks in. Cooter goes to attack Alcide but Alcide shoots him in the chest and then the head, killing Cooter right in front of Debbie. Debbie is distraught and enraged by Cooter's death. Alcide tells her that he had no choice but Debbie says he did and he decided to protect a "fangbanger" (Sookie). She advances on Alcide but he points the gun at her. Alcide tells Sookie and Tara to get Bill out to the truck. While they are busy, Debbie threatens to hunt Alcide down. Alcide tells her he believes her and then locks her inside the building with a deceased Cooter and the puddle of goo that was once Lorena Krasiki. Alcide and Tara get in the front of the truck while Sookie stays in the back with Bill. Alcide runs over a werewolf that was chasing the truck. A while after escaping the estate, Alcide tells Tara to breathe. Eventually, they pull over so Alcide can take a leak and Tara checks on Sookie. They discover that Bill has nearly killed Sookie. They leave Bill behind and rush Sookie to a hospital. They wait around for news about her and the doctor eventually comes and tells them that Sookie's body has rejected the blood transfusion because she has no blood-type. Alcide is confused and states that everyone has a blood-type. Alcide stays with Tara at the hospital even after Lafayette and Jason arrive. He even waits around that night, while Bill is there. Sookie rests on her couch with Alcide, who's unwilling to leave her to fend for herself. She offers him a guest room to stay as long as he wants, and he reaches out to touch her face, promising, "Some day it won't hurt so bad." Their moment is interrupted by Jason and Andy, who urge her to press charges against Bill for attacking her. Sookie refuses, and Jason gets angry, swearing he'll kill Bill and then storming out. Later, Alcide has to rush back to Jackson when he finds out that Debbie burned down his sister's shop. Holding Sookie's hand for a moment, Alcide tells her to take care of herself and promises to come back to see her. After taking down Russell, Eric contacts Alcide again to assist him. Alcide arrives at Fangtasia; Eric has promised to clear his father's debts if Alcide will let them bury Russell at one of his worksites. Alcide acceps the terms of their agreement and Russell gets buried. Shreveport Sookie arrives at Alcide's home in Shreveport. He explains he's gotten more work lately, and was able to build his new home. Sookie asks if Alcide can help keep Eric, and is surprised to see Debbie turn the corner and offer up Vienna Sausages. Sookie reluctantly hugs her, but soon after leaves for a day shift at Merlotte's. Alcide shows concern and offers to help Sookie with her Eric problem, but she quickly tells him to forget it. Alcide comes by Sookie's home and shifts into his werewolf form to track Eric. He finds Eric in a nearby swamp. Eric is enjoying his time in the daylight and doesn't want to come back. He is threatened by the sight of Alcide and bares his fangs. As the fairy blood wears off, Eric's flesh smolders in the sunlight. Sookie makes him get out of the water. She puts a blanket around him and returns him to the house. Later, Alcide and Debbie begin to make out on their sofa. Powers *'Werewolf Physiology:' Werewolves can shift from human form into werewolf form at will, except during the nights of the full moon, in which they will shift spontaneously. Werewolves retain their memories in wolf form. **'Shapeshifting:' As a werewolf, Alcide had the ability to shift from human form into werewolf form at will, except during the nights of the full moon, in which he shifted spontaneously. His sense of smell was much stronger than humans', even while in human form. As a werewolf, he was a skilled tracker when pursuing a target. His wolf form had white fur and orange eyes. **'Enhanced Strength:' Alcide was a werewolf, which made him generally physically stronger than regular humans, shapeshifters, and werepanthers. He was able to overpower newborn vampires with ease, but he was still physically weaker and slower than older vampires, even in his wolf form. Vampire blood was able to increase his physical prowess, making him that much stronger than humans and even other werewolves. **'Enhanced Smell:' Werewolves' sense of smell is much stronger than humans', even while in human form. They are considered to be the most skilled trackers on the planet when pursuing a target. Appearances References Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased Characters